Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an expandable playset and more particularly an expandable playset configured for use in a variety of configurations.
Playsets for children are typically of very simple design and construction, because the design necessitates such simplicity. Therefore, the level of play that a child can achieve with such playsets, while surely fun and educational, may be limited by the number of features that can be incorporated into such a play set.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a playset having a variety of features.